Little more than drabbles
by Moon Fox
Summary: I typically can't keep something to 100 words so hence the title. Chapter 9- Where's your boat?
1. Child of My Soul

Child of My Soul

Don't own Merlin.

Slightly longer than a drabble.

Set between seasons 4&5.

I needed a break from re-writing some future chapters of my Coin story and this little bit came out. Please review! I thrive on seeing them in my inbox.

* * *

"AITHUSA!" I cry out into the night darkened sky. It has been nearly two years since I last saw her. Every chance I had, I was out here in the meadow, far beyond the walls of Camelot, calling for her.

"Patience young dragonlord," The Great Dragon Kilgharrah would say, "Sometimes children just need to spread their wings and learn for themselves. There is a great world out there to explore." Always speaking in riddles and at first he would tell me how I needed to learn this stuff on my own, but now I can tell even he grows concerned. He searches now too and can find no trace of the hatchling.

I am the last Dragonlord, Aithusa should come to me when I call her in the dragon tongue. Unless she is unable to do so. I wish my father would have been able to tell me more before he died, in my arms. More about how to care for and keep track of a dragonling child, useful stuff he would have taught me had he known I ever existed.

There is still no sign of her and it tears me apart inside. I have thought of going to Arthur and revealing all my secrets in hopes that he would give me knights to search for her. Gaius talked me out of it, it would be too much of a risk that Arthur might hunt her down to kill her, and then betray me too, as the laws of Uther were still so heavily ingrained into Camelot's fiber.

I took my leave of Arthur – claiming I needed to go visit my mother and instead spent nearly six months searching for myself not long after he and Gwen were married. Thankfully Camelot was relatively safe during that time. Every rumor, each scrap of information I followed to its ultimate end and eventually had to return to the King's side, empty handed and a heavy ache in my heart.

I understand now how parents must feel when they lose a child. A piece of my soul…the _child_ of my soul, is lost to me.


	2. Drabble - Leon

Setting: S 4 Ep 13 Sword in the Stone part 2.

Summery- Leon sees something.

AN: OMG I actually kept this to a real drabble! 100 words (according to my Word program - which seems to differ from the website sometimes)!

* * *

Word came that they were to meet Arthur in a clearing. He was so relieved to hear his King was alive that he never questioned how the refugees of Camelot received the information. He came around a tree with the others and saw Arthur standing in front of a boulder that had a sword sticking out of it.

He knew that sword, it was the finest piece of craftsmanship Leon had ever seen and he couldn't forget the day Uther had used it to defeat the Black Knight. As Arthur reached for it, Leon saw Merlin behind him. Eyes glowing.


	3. Where's Your Sword, dude?

"Arthur, where's your sword?"

"Right here." He held up his weapon.

"No… your other sword, you clotpole."

"I left it at home."

"Why?"

"Because it's a ceremonial sword, not for use in real battle." Arthur gave Merlin a look of 'Duh'.

"We're going to battle against an army of sorcerers, undead, and other magical creatures and you left it at home?"

Arthur merely raised an eyebrow.

"I had to sweet talk Gwen into giving me her father's best work. Then I had to convince a dragon to reforge it with his breath so you could use it to kill the Black Knight. Which, by the way, you failed to show up for and your father had to use the sword. FOR which I got in trouble with the Great Dragon and had to go throw it into a lake so it would never be used again. Then Morgana comes in with an army of immortals and I have to go see my dead girlfriend and have her dredge the bottom of the lake to get me the sword. Thank goodness it's magical or it might have rusted. I defeat the immortals then I have to go put the sword into an even more remote spot than the bottom of a pond. So I says to myself, 'self where would this sword never be able to be used again?' So I use my magic and stick it in a STONE! THEN Morgana takes over the castle again and we're run out and your depressed, so I decide why the hell not! I'll go unmagic the great sword Excalibur from the stone to give you a boost of self confidence to take back the kingdom. And NOW when we really need it, I find out you've relegated it to a decration?!"

Arthur just looked at Merlin confused, "See if I try to be nice to you again."

"Huh?"

"I didn't want it to get dirty and well, you really aren't the best when it comes to polishing swords."


	4. Merlin's List

Inspired by Skippy's List of 213 things Skippy is not allowed to do in the army. I don't own Merlin and I take no credit in writing Skippy's List- I have just borrowed and mashed them together because I needed a break after re-writing a particularly depressing chapter (again) in my Two Sides of the Coin story.

Anyhoo These were just the first 25 of the list, 3 of the original list items fit so well I didn't have the heart to change the. Google Skippy's List for the full real content.

If there is enough interest I might continue to try to modify more of these.

1. Not allowed to read any magic when I'm supposed to be polishing armor.

2. Arthur's proper title is "King Arthur" not "Princess Clotpole"

3. Not allowed to threaten anyone with black magic. _(This is the real #3 from the list)_

4. Not allowed to challenge anyone's disbelief of black magic by asking for hair. _(yep this is the real one from the list too)_

5. Not allowed to wear Morgana's dresses.

6. Not allowed to play bandits with a wooden sword and any knight.

7. Not allowed to add "In accordance with the prophesy" to the end of answers I give to a question Arthur asks me.

8. Not allowed to draw pictures of knights I don't like on War Criminal posters.

9. Not allowed to tell Arthur to "Get Over it".

10. Not allowed to purchase anyone's soul on the king's time.

11. Not allowed to join the current rival kingdom.

12. Not allowed to join any group of bandits.

13. Not allowed to form any group of bandits.

14. Not allowed out of Gaius's chamber when the King of Nemeth visits.

15. Not allowed to transform stone dog and train it to "Sic knights!"

16. Must wear my neckerchief even if it tampers with my awesome magic powers.

17. God may not contradict any of my orders. _(another one I didn't have the heart to change)_

18. May no longer perform my now (in)famous "Want to hug Dance" while on duty.

19. May not call any relative of Arthur immoral, untrustworthy, lying, slime, even if I'm right.

20. Must not taunt visiting knights any more.

21. Must attempt to not antagonize Dragons.

22. Must never call a Dragon a "Wanker".

23. Must never ask anyone who outranks me if they've been dipping into Gaius's secret herb stash.

24. Must not tell any noble that I am smarter than they are, especially if it's true.

25. Never confuse a Mercian soldier for a Saxon one.


	5. Eyeshadow

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE OUT OF IT!" Morgana screamed at the alchemist. She stalked towards the man, her voice changing to a sickeningly sweet hiss, "I was told you would have more when I needed it. And I need it!"

The alchemist cowered in the corner, "Forgive me, m'lady, the wagon bringing the pigment was captured by bandits!"

Morgana shrieked, eyes glowing, a fireball shot out at the shivering man.

This was a new. Her eyes had never held so much power before and the only difference being she had been out of green eye shadow for two days.

* * *

**AN: Was I the only one that noticed the lack of makeup on Morgana and how she suddenly seemed to have more powers? COINCIDENCE?**


	6. Chapter 6

Completely CRACKED! little drabblish thing from my mind.

Merlin X-over (you'll know which one at the end)

don't own either of them.

Centuries of secrets. He just couldn't handle them anymore, and somehow in this new life Merlin had created for himself, with the help and encouragement of his friend Howard Stark, he found himself in the modern media limelight. Magic was replaced with technology, although he still had magic at his disposal, but no one needed to know that. It was amazing to finally at least for a single lifetime- allow himself a freedom he had never felt before, not even in his days of Camelot.

He made his way to the podium, cue cards in his hand and began stumbling through the properly written words. In the back of his mind, he was reminded of the speeches he used to write for the king. He was too fed up with it all. "The truth is…" He almost blurted out, "I'm Merlin and I have magic!" But stopped just short, knowing that was one secret he probably should keep. So he went with the next best thing, "I am Iron Man."


	7. The problem with hunting

"Why do you hate hunting?"

"Who said I hate hunting?"

Arthur listed off the multiple complaints Merlin always seemed to bring up on their little trips.

"I find hunting very satisfying when it's for food or leather."

"So what's the problem?"

Merlin tossed to the ground six birds, five rabbits, four minks, three full quivers, two heavy crossbows, a wild pig he had been carrying, along with he and the king's bedrolls, their cooking pot, his herb bag, the two full packs of other various camping gear, _and_ Arthur's sword.

"I don't like hunting with you."


	8. Twist to becoming mpreg

"Arthur, I'm pregnant."

"Merlin you're a guy."

"It was magic."

"Magic made you pregnant?"

"Not exactly, see I was also a woman."

"Merlin I've slept with you, you are not a woman."

"Yeah that's where the magic comes in. You remember Dolma?"

"Dolma turned you into a woman?"

"No I turned myself into a woman and became Dolma."

"But she was old."

"When I tried to get rid of the spell, I only made myself young."

"…"

"You remember when you and Gwaine went to the brothel?"

"…"

"I managed to change myself back the next day, but…"

* * *

AN: REALLY weird mood tonight. I managed to crank out about 5k worth of work on my main story, although only about 1k is going in the next chapter. And well... reading summaries and first chapters of some of the fics out there has got my mind cranking in odd directions.


	9. Chapter 9- Where's your boat?

Ole and Sven were descended from the Norseman and loved fishing. Each day they would head to the lake and climb in Sven's boat to go fishing.

Today as they reached the shore, Ole looks around and then glances at Sven, "Dude, where's your boat?"

Sven's eyes search the shoreline, "Where's my boat, dude?"

Ole sighs, "Your wife is going to kill you, that's the fourth boat you've lost in five years."

So the two men turn around and walk away from the lake of Avalon trying to figure out how to tell Sven's wife.


End file.
